In the floral and fruit arrangement industries, assortment of items are prepared and presented in a distinguished manner to appear favorably to a recipient. In particular in the fruit arrangement business, Edible Arrangements® creates artful arrangements of fruit assortments. These fruit assortments consist of multiple pieces of cut fruit which are positioned on a foam base. The cut fruit is arranged in both vertical and horizontal space to create elaborate presentations of the cut fruit. These arrangements are provided in various sizes and shapes depending on the amount of fruit utilized in establishing the particular arrangements. Accordingly, as these cut fruit pieces are arranged primarily utilizing skewers for impaling the fruit and securing the fruit into a secure position in the arrangement the arrangements the allocation of foam required also increases.
Consequently, the larger the arrangement, the more foam is required and ultimately the heavier and wider the arrangement becomes. In some situations the arrangements may range from 2-6 pounds of fruit. To accommodate the various sizes of edible bouquets various sized containers are utilized for securing the foam into position establishing a structurally sound bouquet. As multiple containers are required, the inventory of containers becomes large requiring sunken inventory costs and the risk of having an inadequate amount of the correct sized containers in stock depending on the particular demand for a particular type of bouquet. To minimize the direct one-to-one correlation of a particular sized container for a particular sized arrangement, an improved system is desired for minimizing inventory costs by providing a system which may accommodate various sized arrangements utilizing an improved container system. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved container system to accommodate arrangements of various sizes.